


Happily Married

by muscletoad



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Femdom, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Trans Female Character, seriously use real lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscletoad/pseuds/muscletoad
Summary: Matt has a knife kink and Mira decides to indulge him one night.
Relationships: Mira Han/Matt Horner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Happily Married

Matt had reservations. 

Yes, he had told Mira he might have had interest in knives, and yes, she may have jerked off in front of him while he vocally expressed all the things he wanted her to do to him with a knife, but wow, he didn’t expect her to use that as an excuse to fly over RIGHT THEN. Matt debated getting dressed and meeting her at the Hyperion’s docking bay, but opted instead to not embarrass himself on the bridge; everyone knew by now what Mira’s ship meant anyway. Matt decided to use the opportunity to prepare, wanting to at least be presentable for the arrival of his wife. 

“Were you watching me during that entire shower?” He asked, quirking his eyebrow as he stepped out and wrapped himself in a towel, recognizing the familiar shimmer of Mira’s personal cloak, and all the ‘quirks’ that her smuggled, modified stealth device had. 

“Only the second half. I missed you mumbling to yourself about how much you want me.” She asked, the shimmer fading to unveil her in uniform, hair as pink and unkempt as ever. Though he’d often noticed the small compartment for her knife by her belt side, he couldn’t help but make extra note of it today.

“You know, coming out of your ship under stealth only makes this more suspicious, right?” He asked, stepping closer after rubbing down his chest and back to dry off. 

“I know, but I like watching you. And I like pretending this isn’t the only reason my ship might land in your docking bay. I think we’re both still a little too active to retire away as a comfortable married couple.” She smiled, unclasping the pouch on the side, and watching Matt’s eyes dart down. “At attention, soldier.” 

“Yes, commander.” He said with a firm blush. She admired his nervousness, his forward-facing glance, and of course the obvious, adorable way erection tented the towel. She wondered what mix of emotions swirled in his head as he imagined being her househusband. She also didn’t give him much time to consider it, leaning forward and pulling him into a deep kiss. Her hand sunk into his wet hair, while the other pressed her knife ever so lightly to the back of his neck. 

“Stay right here for me…” She said with a low hum, pulling into another kiss, leaning into the affection of his hand around her waist, or his touch running through her pink, messy hair. She grinned after every kiss, watching him shudder against the knife he kept accidentally leaning back against.

“Guess you’re going to have to kneel down if you want to get out of this.” She said, reaching down and pulling him close by his ass, letting him feel the outline of her erection against his thigh, returning the favor with her own pressed against his damp fabric and strained cock. After a few short grinds, she moved the knife down, slowly slicing through the towel and yanking it off him. 

“Really? You know these things don’t just grow on trees, and you could have just- “, he breathed in sharply as she trailed the knife’s edge along his thigh, biting her lip as she watched him bleed. She picked up some of the red dripping on the sharp tip, and brought it up to his mouth. 

“You don’t talk back to me. Lick it clean, you’re not supposed to spill on my blade.” She said. She’d laughed at him for suggesting she’d say that before, adding a tinge of embarrassment to the otherwise already deeply flustered Dominion Admiral.   
“Y-yes commander.” He repeated, careful of how his tongue moves as he spoke so as to not inadvertently slice himself. He closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around the blade, moving ever so carefully to lick all his own blood off his wife’s dagger. To her credit, his wife had the good sense to keep the blade firmly steady, only continuing her usual lax, comfortable movements after he’d done his job. 

“Not bad. Now kneel.” She ordered, placing the blade beside his neck, taking a loose grip of his hair. His expression turned from gentle submission to faux fear, Mira biting her lip at the sight of him trembling for her. Once he was comfortable, thinking quickly to put the tattered towel beneath his knees, he ran his hands tenderly along her pants, and quickly started to unhook her pants. He flinched at the sharp press against his cheek. 

“Did I say to take it off? I’m busy after this you know, I can’t have my clothes scattered around your bathroom.” She explained, scraping slightly. He flinched, and shook his head once she gave him the space. “I didn’t think so.” She smiled, and leaned her hips forward. He nodded, pushed up the front of her coat, and unzipped her pants. There was an admiration on his face as she was freed, and kissed her tip with a sweetness and reverence on his face. 

“You’re beautiful.” He said admiringly, pushing the fabric aside just enough to let him appreciate her full length. Slow, affectionate licks coated her quickly, complimenting the work of his lips and tongue with a firm grasp of her rear. After a while appreciating her, of getting encouraged by her slight gasps, her closer tugs and needy hips, she pressed the knife wordlessly against his cheek again, lower and closer to his neck. He needed no extra instruction. 

Leaning back slightly, he pulled a hand back around and held the base of her cock, and wrapped his lips around her tip. He kept his lips loose, his jaw relaxed, and his eyes looking up to her with deep need. He bobbed his head slowly, drooling and focusing on her, but knew he wouldn’t have to keep control for long. A firm grip, a slide spreading of her legs, and a closer press of her knife, and he fell to bliss as she started ruthlessly fucking his face. Deep, full thrusts he was oh so familiar with pushed against his throat, and all he had to do for his darling wife was look cute, not tilt his head too far left, and hope he’d do well enough that he could still breathe after she was done. 

Mira, of course, had no intent of making it easy for him. She alternated grips from his hair to the side of his head to even holding him under his chin, adjusting how close the knife was, and where along his cheek and jawline she decided to rest the blade. Wide eyed, she leaned the blade down to the side of his neck, and thrust hard against his face over and over. She didn’t stop until she was giving shuddering, final sighs, holding his head down, pressing the blade hard to the back of his neck, and filling his throat with gush after gush of cum. 

When she pulled back, he knew not to split off and sputter and cough, instead just keeping his lips wrapped around her softening length, encouraging her to stay with slow sucks and deep swallows. Knowing exactly how much of her he was swallowing; it didn’t take long for her to get encouraged again. Space pirates tend to have a very quick refractory period. She pulled the knife back and smiled. 

“Up, against the wall.” She ordered, letting go and licking some of the blood she’d taken from him off her blade. He didn’t obey, and she growled, yanked him up to his feet, and pressing him against the wall with the blade to his neck. The disobedience was, of course, an act, and the way he wrapped his legs around her waist and all but squeezed her closer confirmed it. 

“Don’t cum on my suit.” She ordered, balancing his hips on her thighs and running the blade briefly along his length as he squirmed. It was a gentle, careful touch, barely even sharp save for a bit more attention to the sides of his tip, watching the way his eyes teared up as she teased him. Then, she pressed close to him, supported him with one hand and held the knife tight to his neck. Both of them were trying to breathe steady and move carefully as she slipped her hard, spit slicked dick into his ass, but they quickly became a mess of groans. 

She never could get used to how tight he felt, nor him how big she was, both always surprising each other with a notch of more sensation than the other was expecting. Once she’d fallen into a comfortable rhythm, she focused on exciting him. Slices on his collar, on his chest, on his stomach, more for his thighs, inside and out, and making sure to punctuate each slice with an especially deep thrust. Finally, she ground the flat edge of the blade to his cock, giving that slight bit of friction he needed to finish off, she gave her order. “Cum for me.” 

He melted on the spot, shooting all over himself as she followed suit, a few slow, hard thrusts and a warmth inside him followed. “That’s my good soldier.” She smiled, pulling out after a few seconds and guiding him to sit on the ground. 

“Lick it clean.” She ordered, the blade, now covered in his own cum, in front of his mouth again, “and I might return the favor.” 

“You’re planning on staying the night?” He asked, out of breath, looking up curiously as she shoved his head closer to the blade. 

“You know I love enjoying a long, tender night with my husband.” She replied with a curled grin. Matt happily crossed sleep off his busy schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one written by my fiancee. We both love Mira and Matt and feel like they dont get enough attention.


End file.
